<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by DemonicFruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909724">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFruit/pseuds/DemonicFruit'>DemonicFruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, F/F, Piss, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFruit/pseuds/DemonicFruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko accidentally uncovers one of Ladybug's biggest secrets. Yep, she's definitely not going to live this down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is a bit fast-paced, I wrote this at like 11pm and I was rushing to get it out because I was tired xd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug leaned against a nearby chimney, deciding to take a break, "Paris is boring today, nothing interesting's happened yet." she grumbled. Ryuuko stopped in front of her, "It sure is." she agreed, "Lets just take a break for now, all of this running's made me tired." Ladybug looked to the side for a moment, before looking back to Ryuuko, "I guess a small break wouldn't hurt." Ladybug sighed, plopping to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Crinkle.</em>
</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened in horror as she heard the sound of her diaper beneath her. Even worse, it seemed like Ryuuko had noticed too. Ladybug tried to play it cool and avoided looking at her, pretending to look off into the distance.</p><p>"What was that?" Ryuuko asked, looking down at Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug tried to hide her blushing cheeks, to no avail, "Wh- What are you talking about?" she asked, still looking away from Ryuuko. Ryuuko knelt down, putting her finger under Ladybug's chin and slowly guiding her face to look at her, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." she whispered firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"N- No I don't." Ladybug denied, "It was probably just the wind or something."</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuko smirked, "Really, because it sure didn't sound like it." she said, leaning closer to Ladybug, "It sounded more like," she laid her hand on Ladybug's crotch, squeezing lightly and listening to the <em>crinkling</em> sound it made, "A diaper."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug blushed harder than ever before, jerking back from the sudden touch, but the wall that sat behind her stopped her from moving away. "C'mon, Bug, these suits are skin tight, were you really not expecting me to notice?"</p><p> </p><p>"You- You knew?!" Ladybug shrieked. Ryuuko just smirked, "Of course I knew, I've been staring at your padded butt all night. I have to say, you do look adorable wearing them."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened, shoving her away, "Shut up!" she blushed, "It's- it's not like I use them on purpose or anything, it's just that akuma attacks last a while and I don't really get chances to.. Relieve.. Myself, so I try my best to hold it in until the akuma attacks but sometimes I can't..."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying you're incontinent?" Ryuuko said, still staring straight at Ladybug. "No, I-" Ladybug tried to interrupt, but her partner just kept talking, "I can't believe Paris's superhero pisses herself like a baby, honestly, you're pathetic." she snickered. Obviously, she didn't really think that about Ladybug, she just wanted to try to embarrass her, which seemed to work.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug squeezed her thighs shut, once again earning a crinkle sound between her legs, "I-" she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. Ryuuko giggled, "That's what I thought." she said, leaning in, "I'll see you later, my little Pissy Baby Bug." she cooed as if she were talking to a baby, squeezing her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Before Ladybug could comment, she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pound it!" the superhero's yelled, bumping their fists together. There had been yet another akuma attack in the city of Paris, and they had just had their victory. The entire battle had been awkward for Ladybug, and she could barely make eye contact with one of her fellow teammates, Ryuuko.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Ryuuko made it even more embarrassing for the poor bug by grabbing her crotch whenever they were separated from the rest of the group, asking if her baby bug has had an accident yet.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god she hadn't actually pissed herself, that would make the entire situation even worse than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye guys." Ladybug waved to her team before using her yoyo to swing away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ladybug sighed, landing on a rooftop and deciding to rest for a while. That had been a hell of an akuma battle, probably about three hours long to be exact. It seemed like Hawkmoth's akumas were becoming stronger everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ladybug felt someone's hand on her butt, squeezing it, "Hey Snugglebutt." a familiar voice said. Ladybug whipped around only to see the one and only Ryuuko, "I just came to check on my baby." she smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug nervously giggled, rubbing her head, "Oh- No need, I can care for myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Quit lying to yourself, you are just a useless baby anyways, the only thing you can do is piss and cry." Ryuuko brutally said.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug huffed, crossing her arms, "For the last time, I'm not a baby." Ryuuko smirked at this, "Oh really?" she said, grabbing Ladybug's crotch, "You seem pretty wet to me, and last time I checked adults don't wet themselves."</p><p>Ladybug looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>She had somehow managed to wet herself without noticing.</p><p> </p><p>A fierce blush spread across her cheeks, "I- I didn't mean to-" Ryuuko interrupted her, "I know you didn't mean to wet yourself, and honestly, that makes it even worse. It just proves that you're just a piss baby who can't hold her bladder like a big girl."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug flushed looked away. Her words definitely hurt, and she began to wonder if they were true.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuko seemed to notice this, and immediately laid her hand upon her cheek, "But it's okay..." she said softly, "I know you don't mean it, you really want to be a big girl but you can't." she soothingly stroked her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug sighed, "I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's get you changed, I can't have you getting a rash." Ryuuko responded, grabbing her wrist and leading her to a more spacious area of the rooftop. Ladybug's eyes widened, "Ch- Changed? Here?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes here, where else?" Ryuuko laughed, "It's not like I can bring you to my house or anything, my moms home, and I obviously don't know your identity so we can't go to your house."</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't have to change me, I can do it myself." Ladybug looked away awkwardly, all of this diaper talk was really making her embarrassed. Ryuuko tutted, "A baby like you shouldn't have to worry about those things, you just have to relax and let me do all of the adult stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"No, really, you don't have t-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lay down. Now." Ryuuko said firmly, and Ladybug squealed and complied. She didn't know why, she could've easily ran away, but the submissive side of her told her to listen to her command.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Isn't this a bit too.. Public?" Ladybug asked, covering her mouth with her hand out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"It's dark, Baby Bug, no one's going to see. And besides, people change their babies in public all the time, be grateful that I didn't change you on a park bench." Ryuuko laughed, unzipping Ladybug's suit.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug decided not to respond to that, deciding to look away instead, not daring to make eye contact with Ryuuko. Ryuuko peeled the suit off of Ladybug, leaving her bare and exposed to the outside world. She undid the tabs on the diaper, opening it up and gagging, "Sheesh, you really did need to go, you dirty girl." she laughed, squeezing one of her cheeks. Ladybug blushed even harder. God, why did she have to laugh?</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuko lifted up her legs, slipping the dirty diaper from underneath her and replacing it with a fresh new one. Ladybug decided not to question where the managed to find a diaper.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuko continued cleaning her Bug, grabbing a wet wipe and carefully wiping her off thoroughly, holding down her hips to keep her from squirming. She then applied baby powder delicately before taping up the diaper, giving her a pat on the crotch for good measure, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug didn't respond, too embarrassed to comment. Ryuuko smiled, putting the suit back onto her. She stood up, looking down at Ladybug, "Done! You're free to leave now, Baby Bug, my job here is done." she said as Ladybug slowly got to her feet, blushing and nervously looking at her feet, "If you have another accident, call me and I'll be here to help." she said before running away once again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this was a bit rushed, I might edit it later because I tried to write it as fast as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>